forbidden blood
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura, hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tak ingin terlihat. Bukan untuk bermaksud sombong atau hal lain semacamnya. Tapi karena aku punya alasan. Alasan tersendiri yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan jelas.. /"gadis aneh! penyihir!"/"Sakura!"/"aku ingin normal seperti yang lainya.. keadaan ini sungguh menyiksaku"
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _tittle : forbiden blood_

 _warning : typo everywhere, fastalur, OOC, etc._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sakura VOP :**

Aku berjalan sendirian melewati lorong sekolah. Suasana nampak begitu lengang dan sepi, angin berhembus menghempaskan dedaunan dari pohon mapple yang mulai berjatuhan. Aku menghirup udara yang terasa segar. Pagi ini, tidak lebih tepatnya suasana masih begitu nampak seperti waktu peralihan.

Alasanku?

Aku datang pagi bukan karena takut terlambat kesekolah. Meskipun itu menjadi salah satu alasanku juga. Aku juga datang pagi bukan karena ingin dipuji sebagai murid teladan, tapi karena aku tak ingin mencolok. Aku Haruno Sakura, hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tak ingin terlihat. Bukan untuk bermaksud sombong atau hal lain semacamnya.

Tapi karena aku punya alasan. Alasan tersendiri yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan jelas..

 **End off Sakura vop**

Gadis bermata emerald itu terlihat begitu sendu saat memasuki kelasnya yang ada diujung lorong Konoha High School (KHS). dia gadis pendiam, dan sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Sakura sangat jarang terlihat keluar kelas, bahkan untuk kekantinpun Sakura jarang sekali. Makanya dia terlihat seperti asing, Sakura hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya didalam kelas. Itu saja, dan Sakura tak lupa selalu membawa bekal makanan. Semua teman satu kelasnya menganggap Sakura adalah gadis yang "aneh". Bagaimana tidak? Sakura sering merasa ketakutan dan berujar dia melihat sosok mahluk hitam ada dikelas. Namun, tak ada satupun yang percaya. Lebih parahnya lagi dia diperolok di bully tidak waras. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dilorong dekat toilet. Dia merasa dunianya begitu suram. Tak punya teman, penyendiri, dan seolah menghindar dari tempat keramaian. Ini bukan kali pertama baginya, tapi lama kelamaan Sakura merasa tersiksa dengan kondisinya itu. Sakura hanya bisa mencurahkan seluruh perasaanya hanya pada diary yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun. Sakura sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat mencolok atau terkenal disekolahanya. Dia memakai jaket dengan hodie yang menutupi rambut berwarna soft pinknya. Berjalan sambil menundukan kepala, menutup diri dengan dunia luar.

.

.

"diaam!"

Semua tatapan menoleh kesumber suara yang dihasilkan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda. Sensei Anko yang tengah menulis dipapan tulis menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat tajam kearah Sakura.

"ada masalah Sakura?"

"aku.. aku.."

Sakura melihat sekeliling. Sekarang Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka berbisik sambil menatap dengan tatapan ketidaksukaanya pada Sakura.

"aku mendengar suara bising sensei.. itu sangat menggangguku"

Sensei Anko mengernyit seolah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura maksud

"tapi aku rasa disini tidak ada yang membuat keributan. Apa lagi suara bising seperti yang kau maksud. Bila kau tak menyukai pelajaranku silakan keluar dan jangan mengganggu teman-temanmu yang lain Sakura"

Sakura tercenung. Dia seolah menjadi pengganggu, dan teman-temanya menatap sinis kearah Sakura. Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar ruangan kelas mengikuti perintah senseinya. Sakura bisa mendengar celetukan dan bisikan teman-temanya yang mengatainya. Gadis aneh, penyihir, abnormal. Setidaknya itulah beberapa komentar teman-teman Sakura tentang dirinya. Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dikoridor sekolahan. Dia menatap kosong kearah lapangan yang lengang.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, semua mata memandang dirinya. Sakura menyesali keputusanya untuk kekantin, dia tak punya pilihan lain. Sakura merasa lapar tetapi dia lupa membawa bekal. Salahkan cacing-cacing diperutnya yang perotes minta diisi. Sakura sambil menahan rasa laparnya menuju kantin dan memesan makanan disana. Tatapan itu, tatapan mata yang mengintimidasinya terus saja menyoroti Sakura. Seolah Sakura adalah satu-satunya mahluk yang tidak diinginkan kehadiranya. Sakura melirik kearah sekeliling kantin mencari bangku kosong untuk dia tempati. Hampir semua bangku kantin itu penuh terisi, tak ada tempat kosong baginya. Lalu Sakura melirik kearah kanan ada yang kosong meskipun beberpa siswa ada yang duduk disana

"ano.. bolehkah aku duduk?"

Sakura ragu. Dia mencari bangku kosong tapi tak ada, saat suasana sedang istrirahat seperti ini pastilah kantin ramai oleh siswa. Dan itu adalah kesalahn Sakura. Karena Sakura memang selalu menghindar dari keramaian. Alih-alih mendapat jawaban dari siswa yang duduk. Mereka semua diam, seolah tak menanggapi kehadiran Sakura. Salah seorang diantara siswa itu bangkit, seolah memberi intruksi pada teman-temanya kemudian mereka menyusul bangkit dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Yang masih mematung atas tindakan yang dilakukan mereka.

"tidak sudi aku duduk denganya"

"ya. Bisa-bisa nanti kita dibuat sial lagi olehnya!"

"gadis aneh! Penyihir!"

Hati Sakura benar-benar terasa teriris mendengar celetukan teman-temanya yang tidak dijaga. Sakura duduk, dia memandangi makanan yang sudah dipesanya dan kehilangan selera makanya. Pelan-pelan Sakura menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan makanan yang dia pesan. Berkutat dengan makanan sendiri dan terus memasuki makanan kemulutnya. Sesuap demi sesuap. Bulir air mata hampir saja terjatuh disudut mata Sakura. Tapi Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahanya. Kemudian saat Sakura selesai dengan makananya dia berlari pergi ketoilet. Saat dirasanya toilet sepi dan tak ada siapa-siapa, Sakura mengunci pintu kamar mandi membuka kran agar terdengar suara pancuran air dan kemudian menangis terisak disana. Hatinya begitu sakit, Sakura berjongkok sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Air matanya tumpah ruah disana. Dan sosok bayangan hitam itupun muncul. Mengamati Sakura, mengawasi Sakura. Bayangan hitam yang seolah selalu ada bersama Sakura. Kini memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menangis terisak dikamar mandi

.

.

"ini sungguh menyiksaku!"

"tak bisakah kau bersabar? Dia belum cukup umur!"

"tapi aku tidak tahan terus-terusan melihat dia tersiksa seperti ini"

"bersabarlah, akan tiba nanti saatnya"

"shit! Persetan dengan kesabaran! Aku tak bisa hanya terus berdiam diri melihatnya seperti itu!"

"sejak kapan kau mulai memakai perasaan? Seperti seorang manusia? Kau ini malaikat!"

"aku akan turun untuk mengawasi dan melindunginya"

"apa kau sudah tau bila identitas kita terbongkar nantinya?"

"tidak. Bukan sebagai malaikat.. tapi aku akan turun sebagai mahluk tanah biasa, beradaptasi dengan kehidupan dibawah sanah"

"aku harap kau tak melakukan kesalahan yang ceroboh dan fatal..atau rencana dan penantian kita selama ini menjadi sia-sia"

"heh kau meremehkanku"

Usai percakapan sosok malaikat melesat terjun ke bumi merentangkan sayap lebarnya dan menyilaukan cahaya yang sangat benderang menembus angkasa raya dan turun ke bumi

.

.

.

"Sakura makanlah"

Sakura hanya menatap sendu jendela kamarnya

"aku tidak lapar ibu"

"hei jangan buat ibumu menjadi khawatir begini. Ayo makanlah Sakura, kau terlihat pucat"

Butiran bening menetes dari emerald Sakura

"Sakura.."

Sakura memegangi dadanya, terasa sesak

"aku.. aku ingin normal ibu, keadaan ini sungguh menyiksaku hiks.. mereka selalu membullyku, tak ada yang percaya padaku satupun. Aku.. aku.. aku juga ingin normal ibu"

Mebuki mengusap lembut punggung Sakura

"ibu mengerti nak, cobalah terima kelebihanmu itu"

"aku sungguh tak kuat. Sosok mahluk hitam yang mengikutiku, suara-suara aneh yang selalu terngiang ditelingaku, prediksi kematian. Semua ini... semua ini begitu menakutkan! Rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi!"

Sakura meraih gunting dan hendak menyayat pergelangan nadinya

"Sakura!"

Mebuki segera merebutnya dari Sakura dan mengamankan apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"biarkan Sakura pergi bu!"

Mebuki menangis, melihat puterinya begitu nekat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri

"kalau ibu bisa menggantikan posisimu ibu pasti hikss.."

Mebuki seakan tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, tercekat oleh rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dada.

"ibu pasti akan melakukanya nak! Ibu mana yang tak sakit puterinya selalu kesepian? Ibu mana yang tak sakit saat puterinya merasa begitu tersiksa? Ibu mana yang.. hiks"

Mebuki menghapus air matanya. Sakura tercenung dengan kata-kata dari ibunya

"kita pasti akan menemukan cara agar kau bisa menjadi normal kembali sayang"

Sakura menatap ibunya

"kita pasti akan berusaha agar kau menjadi normal kembali, dan tak melihat mahluk halus yang selalu mengganggumu Sakura. Bertahanlah nak"

Mebuki melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang masih dikamarnya. Sunyi, sepi, isakan tangis memenuhi kamar Sakura. Angin berhembus menghempaskan rambut pinknya. Sakura bangkit menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, dan saat itu pula bayangan hitam menyelinap masuk kamarnya. Dan sekilas tampak pada pantulan cermin kamar Sakura, Sakura sudah sangat lelah. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur, maka saat Sakura sudah lelap terpejam. Sosok bayangan hitam itu muncul kembali, berupa gumpalan kabut kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu disisi ranjang Sakura dan berubah wujud menjadi sosok wanita halus beraura temaram hitam, tersenyum memandangi Sakura yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dengan senyumanya yang tidak terbaca.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya author kurang menguasai menulis di fic genre fantasy.**

 **gomen kalau scene dan penulisan kurang memuaskan.**

 **reviews kalau berkenan agar fic ini lanjut**


	2. Chapter 2

_Andai aku memiliki kekuatan, andai aku mempunya kesempatan, andai aku memiliki takdir yang berbeda. Akan aku pastikan.. bukan kaulah yang menanggung semua beban penderitaan, bukan kaulah yang menjadi sosok kelinci percobaan. Tapi sayangnya aku hanyalah mahluk biasa. Tak bisa menentang apa yang disebut dengan takdir.._

 _._

Sakura berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, sedikit terburu karena dia sedikit terlambat. Atau lebih tepatnya dia gagal menjadi yang pertama datang kesekolah. Dengan nafas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan, hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya tersibak jatuh oleh angin dengan nafas sedikit memburu. Sakura seolah merasa ketakutan

"ini masih pagi, kenapa kau tampak ketakutan eh?"

Tangan Sakura dicekal dengan sosok pria berambut pirang. Sakura hampir terjatuh kalau bukan dicekal dan ditahan oleh pemuda yang menolongnya. Emeraldnya membulat

"aku.."

Terlihat sedikit ketakutan terpancar diemerald Sakura. Namun raut wajahnya berubah tak kala menyadari tanganya masih dipegang oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"maaf"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari Sakura, kemudian dia bangkit dan duduk ditampat duduknya. Masih menggunakan jaket, Sakura seperti berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Menenangkan baru yang terjadi padanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu menyapa Sakura dan menatapnya seolah khawatir melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang seolah ketakutan.

"y-yya.. a-aku ti-dak apa-apa"

Sakura sedikit gugup tentu saja, bukan karena pemuda tampan yang ada memperhatikanya. Tapi karena sosok itu.. sosok mahluk yang selalu mengikuti Sakura. Yang bahkan sekarangpun ada terlihat jelas diemerald Sakura. Bahkan sosok hitam itu ada didekat Sakura, mengamatinya dikejauhan dengan jelas!. Percuma saja Sakura menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan dan dia alami. Tak akan percaya! Semua orang membullynya sebagai gadis aneh disekolahan. Tapi pemuda ini tampak asing bagi Sakura, apa dia siswa kelas lain? Tapi sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah melihatnya.

Ketika pemuda pirang itu duduk disebelah Sakura, sosok hitam itupun lenyap. Menghilang begitu saja

"a-ano terima kasih sudah menolongku"

Sakura berkata tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaranya, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar

"kita belum berkenalankan? Namaku Namikaze Naruto"

Sakura menatapnya, pantas saja Sakura belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia murid pindahan?

"Haruno Sakura"

Jawab Sakura singkat, seolah tak peduli dengan Naruto yang duduk tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura tertutup, dia tidak ingin dekat dengan siapapun. Tidak sebelum Sakura bisa melihat, mendengar dan merasakan hal-hal yang diluar nalar manusia. Beberapa murid sudah memasuki kelas, tentu saja seisi kelas ramai membicarakan sosok murid baru yang ada dikelas. Namikaze Naruto, sudah menjadi trending topic di KHS. bahkan kelas tetanggapun mengetahuinya bahkan ada yang penasaran seperti apa sosok Namikaze Naruto yang banyak diperbincangkan di sekolah. Beberapa siswipun berbisik bahkan ada yang genit mencoba mendekati Naruto. Sakura tak peduli, dia hanya duduk ditempat duduknya membaca buku, selalu asik dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, tak mepedulikan keadaan sekitar. Naruto yang dikerubungi oleh siswa perempuan hanya bisa menatap Sakura. Mengamatinya yang duduk dengan pandangan fokus ke buku yang tengah dibacanya. Mata itu.. begitu teduh dan indah saat Naruto melihatnya. Naruto berusaha menghindar dari beberapa siswa yang hendak berkenalan denganya. Risih dan mulai terasa memuakan bagi Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju lapangan basket sambil menutupi rambut pinknya dengan hoodie jaket yang biasa dia gunakan. Sakura berjalan sambil mendengar beberapa pemain basket sedang bermain dilapangan

"lempar bolanya!"

Decitan suara sepatu, sorak sora siswa yang sedang menonton membuat ramai. Tapi Sakura tak peduli, dia terus berjalan melewati kerumunan siswa yang tengah asik menonton basket disekolahan. Sampai tanpa sengaja ada yang melempar bola mengenai kepalanya

Buugg!

Cukup keras keras sampai membuat Sakura pingsan.

"hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

Siswa yang menggunakan kostum olah raga menghampiri Sakura

"astaga hidungmu berdarah! Biar aku antar kau ya?"

Pria berambut merah itu mencoba membantu Sakura yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian karena ditolong oleh kapten basket KHS.

"biar aku saja yang membawanya ke UKS"

Naruto datang kemudian mencoba membantu Sakura yang setengah sadar.

"ck"

Naruto benci keadaan dimana dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Kemudian dengan kekuatanya, dia menghentikan waktu. Menghentikan Sasori yang tengah membantu Sakura. Naruto memeluknya, mendekapnya dalam gendonganya. Waktu berhenti, beberapa siswa terdiam mematung disana. Naruto membawa Sakura ke ruang UKS, dan membaringkanya diranjang. Diamatinya wajah cantik Sakura yang pucat, ditelusurinya wajah cantiknya yang kini tengah terpejam.

"kau selalu cantik.. Sakura-chan"

lalu Naruto membelainya dan ketika itu tanganya mengeluarkan cahaya. Menghilangkan memar luka akibat lemparan bola Sasori tadi. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, masih merasa pusing saat ada cahaya menyilaukan itu ditatapnya.

"nnggh.."

Sakura mengernyit, tak kala mengetahui dia ada diruang UKS.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura menatap azure Naruto, mengetahui bahwa Naruto yang telah membawanya ke ruang UKS.

"bagaimana bisa?"

"?"

"bagaimana bisa kau membawaku kemari? Bukankah.. bukankah senpai berambut merah tadi yang hendak menolongku?"

"itu tidak penting, yang penting kau baik-baik saja dan aku telah menolongmu"

Naruto berkata dengan santai, tapi Sakura seolah merasa ada keganjilan yang telah terjadi. Sakura mengernnyit pusing.

"aku antar pulang"

"tidak usah"

Naruto menoleh saat tengah membereskan UKS.

"a-ano.. aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri"

"dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini kau mau pulang sendiri? Oh ayolah Sakura.. kau bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih padaku"

"maksudmu?"

"biar aku antarkan kau pulang"

Dengan terpaksa Sakura menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Sakura merasa risih atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Hari ini sungguh sial baginya. Dengan motor ninjanya Naruto membonceng Sakura.

"pegangan, jangan sampai kau jatuh"

Sedikit merona wajah Sakura, merona lebih karena malu. Dengan terpaksa dia pulang bersama Naruto, beberapa siswa perempuan berbisik iri melihat Naruto dekat dengan Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura nampak cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah pertama kali baginya pulang diantar dengan seseorang. Dengan pria pula, apa kata ibunya nanti?

"jadi disini rumahmu?"

"iya"

Mereka sudah sampai digerbang pintu rumah Sakura

"aku pulang Sakura"

"terima kasih.. Naruto-kun"

Narutopun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan motor ninjanya. Sakura tersenyum, Mebuki yang mengamati Sakura dari pintu rumah mereka ikut merasa senang

"siapa Sakura?"

"eh hanya teman"

Sakurapun memasuki rumahnya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

 **Naruto pov**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku pendam, aku penjarakan hatiku aku bisa bertemu denganya. Haruno Sakura, gadisku yang malang dan selalu kesepian. Aku tau bahwa Sakura selalu datang saat pagi buta kesekolahan, aku tau bahwa Sakura selalu menghindari keramaian. Menghindari diri seolah menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri didepan publik. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, betapa kelegaan itu menghampiriku. Aku lupa diri dan ingin.. ingin sekali memilikinya. Perasaan posesifku muncul ketika Sakura tanpa sengaja terbentur bola basket oleh senpai. Harusnya aku sadar, harusnya aku lebih menjaganya. Sial! Aku terpaksa menggunakan kekuatanku. Nyaris saja Sakura mengetahuinya, nyaris saja Sakura merasakan keanehan atas apa yang telah aku lakukan. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku telah menunggunya setelah sekian lama. Mengamati, mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Aku tak ingin dia menderita, setiap kali air matanya mengalir. Ingin aku hapus karena aku begitu tersiksa dengan tangisan Sakura.

Tapi apa yang bisa aku perbuat?

Bakka! Kami ini mahluk yang berbeda!

Tapi kenapa saat memerhatikanya ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dihati? Apa ini yang disebut manusia sebagai perasaan?

Masa bodo, yang penting adalah Sakura. Sekarang aku ada untuknya, meskipun untuk mendekatinya begitu sulit karena para siswa itu selalu mendekatiku dan menjauhkanku dari Sakura.

Saat aku menatapnya di UKS, aku belai wajahnya dan mengamati dirinya saat jarak kami begitu dekat. Sungguh aku ingin saat seperti itu lama bagiku. ingin kuhentikan terus saja waktu saat bersama Sakura. Tapi tak bisa, aku tak boleh egois hanya karena sesuatu yang menyelinap dan bersarang dihatiku.

Apa aku memiliki perasaan padanya?

Entahlah, aku tak yakin karena sejak dulu hatiku sudah mati.

 **End of Naruto pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Friendtyas : spertinya udaah bisa ditebak siapa yang turun dibumi di chap ini :)**

 **Ae hatake : ini sudah dilanjut**

 **peachEmerald99 : sebenarnya pairnya narusaku gomen. tapi tenang saja ko aku juga suka sama pair Sasosaku cuman belum sempat bwt bikinya**

 **diniavivah23 : ohehe sankyuu saranya. liat ajah ya fic yang selanjutnya apa ada chara sasuke atau tidak :D**

 **SR not AUTHOR : okee no problem..**

 **Narusaku27 : iya arigatou gozaimats yah**

 **azzahradafi : sasori peranya ehm.. jahat bgt apa tidak yah? author akuin dia tampan dan chara fav author juga**

 **suichi : karena ada alasan tentunya kenpa judulnya forbidden**

 **guest : yosh sankyu saran dan reviewsnya**

 **gomen upnya lama karena author habis UN harap maklum yah. dan author juga kebanyakan bengognya pas ngetik -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

"jadi kau yang bernama Sakura?"

Gadis pirang berambut pendek menatap dengki kepada Sakura diloker sekolah Konoha. Sakura hanya menunduk merasa terintimidasi. Dia terpojok dengan tiga orang gadis mengelilinginya

"sikat saja ketua!"

"benar!"

Hotaru dan Matsuri memprovokasi Samui yang tengah menatap sinis kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, dia merasa pasrah dengan apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh senpainya itu. Samui mencekal lengan Sakura, menyeretnya paksa ke kamar mandi.

"a-aku mohon jangan lakukan ini senpai"

Suara Sakura mencicit mengetahui apa yang hendak dilakukan senpainya.

"seret dia!"

Hotaru dan Matsuripun mengikuti perintah Samui menyeret Sakura kedalam kamar mandi. Sakura pasrah, dia tak bisa melawan. Tanganya sudah memar merah. Apa salah Sakura? Apa yang membuat dia menjadi menderita dan kesepian selama ini? Ketidak-normalnya? Karena kelebihanya? Semua orang mengaggap Sakura tidak waras!. Apa salahnya Sakura dekat dengan Naruto yang notabenenya sebagai siswa baru yang tampan di KHS? apa salahnya?. Salahkan Naruto yang mendekati Sakura, salahkan Naruto yang selalu menemani Sakura. Semua itu membuat dirinya dicemburui siswa di KHS. harusnya Sakura sadar, harusnya Sakura bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi dan mengetahui bahwa akan banyak yang membencinya!. Sekarang Sakura tergeletak pasrah dikamar mandi setelah habis-habisan diintimidasi oleh Matsuri yang tidak menyukai Sakura. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, Sakura lemas dia menggigil akibat siraman Samui Belum lagi jambakan dari Hotaru dan Matsuri.

Sakura menangis, lagi-lagi dia mendapat perlakuan yang tak mengenakan. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa teman-teman satu sekolahanya begitu tak menyukai Sakura. Apa karena status sosial Sakura yang tidak sederajat dengan mereka? Apa karena kecantikan Sakura yang Sakura sendiri tak menyadarinya?. Kini tubuh kecil itu meringkuk, merasakan sakit. Terlebih sakit dihatinya.. suara percikan air memenuhi toilet kamar mandi. Aliran air itu menggenang membasahi Sakura. Sakura pingsan, dia kehilangan kesadaran dikamar mandi. Merasa lelah dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Pukul 3 sore Sakura sadar dari pingsanya, dengan sisa tenaga dia berusaha berdiri dan sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Tubuhnya menggigil, Sakura berusaha membuka pintu yang semula dikunci. Beruntung dia bisa membukanya, Sakura melirik kekiri dan kekanan. Memastikan keadaan sekolah benar-benar lengang sekarang. Memastikan dirinya dapat pulang sekolah dengan aman. Sakura meraih tasnya yang ada diloker. Kondisinya mengerikan, Sakura tak punya pakaian ganti. Beruntung dia membawa jaket meskipun itu tak sepenuhnya menolongnya. Sakura melepaskan pakaian seragamnya, dan memakainya kembali dia memakai jaket lalu meninggalkan toilet. Wajahnya sudah pucat, kepalanya pening. Sakura harus kuat untuk pulang, dai berjalan dengan langkah pelan, sedikit merintih dan tatapan mata yang sayu. Sakura melewati lapangan basket. Sial! Ternyata hari ini jadwal mereka untuk berlatih. Masa bodo, yang penting sekarang adalah Sakura segera pulang. Dia sudah menggigil kedinginan berjam-jam dikamar mandi.

"hei pink!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Apakah akan ada lagi yang mengerjai dan menjailinya hari ini? Sakura hanya ingin pulang sekarang.

"kemarin kau yang terkena bola basketkukan? Aku minta ma-.."

Sasori sedikit tersihir dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihadapanya. Sakura.. begitu mempesona dihadapan wajahnya, sampai Sasori lupa kalau kondisi Sakura memprihatinkan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasori kembali bertanya.

"uhm"

"tunggu sebentar akan aku ambilkan pakaian untukmu"

"a-ano tidak perlu senpai. Aku ingin pulang saja"

Sasori tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura, dia bergegas pergi mengambil tasnya dan sejurus kemudian kembali berlari mendekat kearah Sakura. Sasori memberikan celana olah raga dan pakaian miliknya

"mungkin ini kebesaran, tapi gantilah dari pada kau sakit. kau murid baru ya? Siapa namamu? Aku baru melihatmu"

"Haruno Sakura senpai"

Sasori tersenyum ramah.

"Sasori Akasuna. Gantilah pakaianmu Sakura-chan"

"arigatou Sasori senpai"

Sakura menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang diberikan Sasori.

Sakura kemudian bergegas berjalan untuk pulang. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Namun firasat itu datang, menghentakan jantungnya seketika.

"Sakura?"

Sapa Sasori menyapa Sakura yang mematung.

Firasat itu tiba-tiba melintas dikepala Sakura. Menghentakan jantung, seakan menghentikan paksa aliran darah, kemudian menderaskanya menjadi aliran yang tak terkira. _Apa yang akan terjadi?_

"Sasori senpai"

"ya ada apa Sakura"

"eh.."

Sakura sedikit ragu. Ragu akan apa yang firasat dia rasakan, bukan hal baru bila Sakura dicap sebagai gadis aneh. Bahkan ada yang dengan tega mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah "penyihir"

"jangan pulang lewat jalan Bonsai senpai"

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"aku mohon senpai!"

Sasori seolah melihat ketegasan dimata Sakura. Sakura tidak main-main untuk memperingatkanya.

"uhm baiklah. Sepertinya aku akan pulang memutar arah, kau mau ikut pulang denganku Sakura-chan?"

"eh.. tidak senpai. Aku sudah begitu banyak merepotkan senpai"

"kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku Sakura-chan. Kau tunggu aku latihan basket ya? Bagaimana?"

"ano aku harus segera pulang"

Sakurapun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasori. Kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah Sasori. Sejenak ragu

"senpai.. aku mohon.."

"?"

"jangan lewat jalan jalan Bonsai senpai"

Sakura sekali lagi mengingatkan Sasori untuk tidak pulang melewati jalan Bonsai yang biasa dia lewati. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang seakan bingung dengan peringatan Sakura. Sakura melangkah pergi untuk pulang kerumah. 'jangan sampai sesuatu buruk terjadi' Sakura berkata dalam hati. Dia takut tiap kali perasaan ini tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk dalam dirinya. Didalam bus Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan yang biasa dia jumpai. Saat pohon-pohon mapple berjejer disisi jalan, saat hembusan angin, aroma jajanan, hiruk pikuk aktivitas orang yang semuanya berlalu lalang didepan Sakura. Sakura memejamkan mata, masih bisa merasakan sakit atas apa yang telah diperbuat para senpai kepadanya. Dunia ini seakan tak adil baginya. Sakura harus merasakan penderitaan. Batinya seakan tak kuat, akan sangat konyol dan bodoh bila Sakura memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena masalahnya. Dia harus mampu bertahan, dia harus kuat untuk menghadapi ini semua.

.

.

.

Para wartawan mengerubungi jalan disekitar bonsai. Sore itu terjadi kecelakaan beruntun yang melibatkan mobil dan motor. Beberapa korban tewas dan terluka ada disana. Sesuai prediksi, semuanya benar-benar terjadi. Berbagai wartawan meliput kejadian, saling berlomba untuk mengupdate situasi tempat kejadian. Jalan Bonsai mendadak menjadi ramai dan padat. Dipenuhi oleh wartawan, kepolisian dan orang-orang yang ingin mengetahui kejadian. Sakura hanya menatap kosong kearah layar tv. Berbagai stasiun tv kini menayangkan tentang berita kecelakaan dijalan bonsai. Sakura memejamkan mata, kemudian dia mematikan tv dan bergegas pergi kekamarnya dilantai atas. Sakura melihat kearah jendela, langit mendung dengan rintikan hujan membasahi bumi. Bulir air matanya ikut jatuh seakan merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Yaitu kematian, bahkan sebelum kematian itu belum terjadi Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahuinya. Hal yang dai sesali adalah, dia tau kematian dan tragedi itu akan terjadi. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, terakhir kali dia berbuat seperti itu adalah saat sekolahnya mengadakan darmawisata ke Shizuoka. Sakura bisa merasakan firasat bahwa kematian ada disekelilingnya. Saat itu Sakura begitu panik dan berusaha meyakinkan teman dan gurunya bahwa darmawisata mereka sebaiknya dibatalkan. Semua diluar dugaan, teman-teman Sakura bersikap acuh dan tak mempedulikanya. Mobil melaju kencang, Sakura nekat. Dengan segala resiko yang ada dia lebih memilih tidak berhenti ditengah jalan, Sakura lompat dari bus. 10 menit berselang, saat bus belum terlalu jauh pergi dihadapan Sakura, bus itu oleng menabrak pembatas jalan dan hampir saja terperosok dalam jurang. Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa dalam musibah itu, hanya beberapa siswa KHS yang mengalami luka dan memar akibat pengereman yang mendadak. Sakura bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok bayangan hitam itu, sepintas Sakura bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan bayangan hitam yang merayap tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Lalu dia menghilang begitu saja. Siswa KHS berhamburan keluar dari buss. Tatapan sinis, tatapan kebencian seakan tertuju padanya.

"dasar gadis pembawa sial!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomen kalau kurang memuaskan dan mengecewakan T_T . mungkin alurnya juga sedikit ngaco**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura berjalan sendirian dilorong sekolah saat pagi menyapa. Terpaan angin mengenai wajahnya yang kedinginan karena cuaca pagi ini begitu mendung. Kemarin, entah untuk yang berapa kalinya Sakura melihat kejadian kematian tepat dimatanya sendiri. Rasanya begitu menyiksa sampai-sampai hanya ada kesesakan di dadanya, melihat kematian dan merasakan kehadiran sosok mahluk halus yang diluar nalar manusia saja sudah begitu menyiksanya. Ditambah bullyan dan kesendirian yang selama ini melingkupinya. Adilkah ini semua baginya?

Sakura duduk termenung dibawah pohon mapple yang mana daunya berguguran, untuk beberapa saat Sakura bisa melihat sosok mahluk astral penghuni sekolah berambut pirang yang tersenyum melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sosok arwah itu berambut pirang dengan manik mata berwarna ungu dengan dress putih yang telah lusuh. Sakura tercenung, seakan baru kali ini ada yang tersenyum padanya, Sosok arwah pula.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh, seorang pemuda berambut merah berwajah baby face sambil berlari datang menghampirinya.

"senpai"

Sasori tersenyum manakala dia sudah ada dihadapan Sakura. Masih mengatur ritme nafas Sasori duduk dipinggir Sakura.

"terimakasih"

"?"

"terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku kemarin untuk tidak lewat jalan bonsai"

Sakura tersenyum sekilas, kemudian dia menundukan arah tatapan matanya. Pasti setelah ini Sakura akan dikatai sebagai gadis aneh, penyihir, pembawa sial persis seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh teman-temanya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura masih menunduk, menerka-nerka kejadian yang entah sudah berapa kalinya dia alami. Sakura mengacuhkan kehadiran Sasori

"Sakura-chan kau tak apa?"

"uhm eh.. iya senpai kau bicara apa tadi?"

Fikiran Sakura sedang tidak ada ditempatnya, sementara Sasori mengernyit mendapati Sakura yang tak menyahut panggilanya

"terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku sebelumnya"

"hmm"

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gumamanya saja. Dia mencengkram rok seragamnya. Sementara dibalik jendela kelas, tak jauh dari situ seorang pria pirang memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan.

"sial!"

Dia mengumpat, marah. Mengetahui Sakura dekat dengan kakak kelasnya.

"apa nanti siang kau ada acara?"

"sepertinya tidak"

"bagaimana kalau kau jalan bersamaku?"

Sasori mengajaknya jalan? Sakura berfikir, sejenak dia ragu untuk menerima tawaran Sasori. Apa itu tidak salah, mengingat Sakura hanyalah seorang murid yang kesulitan bersosialisasi

"akan ku fikirkan nanti"

Sakurapun meninggalkan Sasori yang masih duduk ditaman. Sakura memasuki kelas dan saat itu tangan kekar mencekal pergelangan tanganya.

"Sakura"

Naruto menatap lamat Sakura, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"lepaskan tanganmu. Kau menyakitiku Naruto"

"kita perlu bicara"

"aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, aku harap kau mengerti. Menjauhlah dariku"

"Sakura-chan"

Naruto mendecak merasa frustasi dengan sikap dingin Sakura yang seolah selalu menjauhinya. Bahkan untuk berbicarapun rasanya sulit sekali, Sakura tak menghiraukan Naruto. Cukup sudah! Hanya karena Naruto menolong dan mengantarkanya pulang Sakura harus menerima siksaan dari para senpainya. Sakura tidak ingin insiden itu terulang kembali, Sakura hanya bisa diam. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan untuk sekedar berceritapun Sakura tak bisa. Dia kesulitan, dia merasa sendirian. Sudah cukup bullyan teman-teman Sakura yang tujukan kepadaya. Dia tidak ingin itu terulang lagi, maka Sakura selalu menghindari Naruto, menjauhi Naruto. Sedangkan yang diajuhinya sendiri berusaha keras agar bisa kembali dekat dengan Sakura. Tak peduli tatapan sinis dan teriakan gila fans-fans fanatiknya yang sudah kelewat batas.

.

.

.

Caffe yang ada di pinggir jalan itu sedikit lengang, Sakura dengan sedikit enggan hanya mengaduk-aduk cappuchino latte yang sudah dia pesan.

"maafkan aku, apa kau merasa bosan?"

"ah, sama sekali tidak senpai. Hanya saja aku tak pernah ketempat seperti ini sebelumnya"

Sakura merasa sedikit canggung, sudah sejak lama dia tak pernah keluar rumah atau untuk sekedar makan di caffe seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan bersama Sasori. Sakura mengurung dirinya dirumah, menutup dirinya dari dunia luar.

Sasori hanya mengangguk, mendapati jawaban dari Sakura. Hazelnya menatap pemilik emerald Sakura yang tengah memandangi minumanya. Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menuju tempat band yang ada didalam caffe, Sasori menaiki panggung dan sedang berbisik kesalah seorang personil yang ada diatas panggung, personil itu mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian setelah lagu yang dibawakan band itu usai, Sasori maju dan meraih microfont. Sasori mengecek sebentar apakah microfont itu jalan atau tidak, lalu dia berbicara.

"selamat malam semua"

Semua arah mata tertuju pada Sasori, termasuk Sakura yang melihat Sasori

"musik spesial ini aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang tengah duduk disana"

Sasori menunjuk Sakura, Sakurapun merasa canggung mana kala pengunjung caffe yang tidak terlalu banyak itu melihat Sakura. Sasori tersenyum, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menjadi perhatian. Sebuah biola jenis hofner, Sasori meraih penggesek dan meletakan biola dipundak kirinya. Lalu diapun mulai memainkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang Sakura kenal lagu dari Michi to you all mengalun merdu dari biola yang sedang dimainkan Sasori. Sakurapun terhanyut, ikut terbawa suasana akan lagu yang dihasilkan oleh biola. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka, Sasori yang notabenenya sebagai kapten team basket KHS ternyata pandai memainkan sebuah biola. Maka saat Sasori selesai memainkan lagu dengan biolanya tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi caffe. Sasori membungkukan badanya sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, Sakura tersenyum Sasori meletakan kembali biolanya turun dari panggung dan menuju tempat duduknya.

"apa kau suka?"

"bagaimana bisa kau memainkan biola?. Permainan yang indah!"

Sasori tersenyum puas, Sakura merasa terhibur dengan permainan dari biola yang Sasori mainkan.

"bagus kalau kau menyukainya"

Jawab Sasori santai sambil meminum minumanya 'dan lagu ini yang selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang mirip denganmu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"entah.. penyamaranku terasa sia-sia"

Naruto hanya menjawab lesu atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan malaikat Nagato. Tempat berlatarkan langit malam, galaxy bertaburan bintang. Bagai ruang kosong hampa pembatas terasa suram bagi Naruto. Dia merasa telah salah mengambil langkah, terlebih dia telah berbuat gegabah dengan menyamar sebagai manusia.

"apa Sakura pernah curiga tentangmu?"

"pada awalnya dia memang curiga, tapi apa yang aku lakukan. Apa yang aku usahakan, seolah semakin jauh jarak diantaraku denganya. Mahluk tanah sialan itu terus saja mendekatiku. Mereka gila!"

"maksudmu para gadis itu eh?, kau memang telah salah mengambil langkah Naruto"

"aku kemari untuk meminta saran"

Naruto menatap Nagato yang duduk kemudian mengepakan sayapnya dan menghampirinya.

"kali ini aku tak bisa membantu"

".."

"selesaikanlah apa yang telah kau mulai Naruto. Dan ingat, jangan pernah kau ulangi untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu didunia manusia"

"aku mengerti"

Nagato bangkit dar tempat duduknya, dengan sekali kepakan sayap dia menghampiri Naruto dan menyentuh kuat kedua pundak Naruto tetapi tidak menyakitinya. Nagato langsung menatap lamat kearah irish blue azure Naruto.

"sekarang kembalilah.. pertanggung jawabkan akan hal yang telah kau mulai sebelumnya"

.

.

.

Sakura merasa telah mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan kehidupanya yang terasa begitu kelam. Sejak insiden Sasori tanpa sengaja melemparkan bola basket dan membuat Sakura berdarah, sejak Sasori dengan suka rela memberikan pakaian gantinya pada Sakura kehidupan Sakura mulai terasa berubah. Hatinya terasa hangat memikirkan kedekatanya dengan senpainya tersebut. Sakura perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya, terlelap dalam remang cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk dibalik jendela kamarnya.

.

.

"Sasori.."

"..."

"Sasori-kun.."

"kau disini anata?"

"aku disini Sasori-kun"

Tangan hangat itu memeluk Sasori dari belakang merasakan desiran sebuah perasaan dikamar temaram dengan cahaya lilin yang mengelilinginya.

.

.

.

"apa ini tidak salah?, si gadis aneh itu dekat dengan Sasori senpai?"

"hah setelah gagal dekat dengan Naruto-kun dia berani mendekati senpai ketua team basket KHS"

Celetukan ketidaksukaan teman-temanya terhadap Sakura seolah bukan hal yang biasa baginya, namun kali ini lain ceritanya karena Sakura dekat dengan kakak kelasnya. Gosip itu cepat menyebar, gosip Sakura dekat Sasori Akasuna telah banyak diketahui hampir seluruh siswa KHS. Sakura menunduk, mengetahui bahwa banyak pandangaan yang mengintimidasinya.

"gadis aneh!"

Ingin rasanya Sakura segera kabur atau pulang saja kerumahnya bila dia tidak ingat dia adalah salah satu murid di KHS. tatapan-tatapan mengintimidasi itu terus saja mengikutinya, mengekor kearahnya, belum lagi cibiran untuknya.

"ikut denganku"

Tangan Sakura digenggam erat oleh seorang pemuda. Sakura seolah dibwa kabur dan pergi dari koridor sekolah tempat dia merasa dikucilkan dan kini Sakura berada ditaman, Sakura seolah terhipnotis dan mengikuti saja ajakan seseorang yang mengajaknya

"kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Kini mereka saling bertatapan. Naruto membalikan badanya yang semula membelakangi Sakura, gerakanya lambat. Bahkan untuk sesaat Sakura seolah terkesima dengan gerakan Naruto yang tampak begitu elegant. Dan seakan bersinar dihadapan matanya.

"kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas. Bahwa banyak siswa disini yang tak menyukaimu?"

"tau apa kau tentangku sampai mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Sakura-chan"

Naruto kini mendekat dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Seolah mengunci gerakan Sakura untuk menghindarinya, memaksanya untuk menatap lamat saphire blue miliknya. Sakura seolah tak nyaman dengan posisinya yang dikungkung oleh Naruto, Sakura mencoba berkelit. Tapi apa dayanya, Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis. Tak sanggup untuk melawan pemuda dihadapanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung mendekap Sakura kedalam pelukanya. Menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Sakura dalam dada bidangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sakura seolah bergidik ngeri dengan gerakan cepat Naruto yang memeluk Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Dia merasa panik, tapi Sakura tak bisa melepaskan pelukan erat Naruto. Sakura mencoba memukul Naruto, sia-sia Naruto terus memeluknya, bahkan meredam gerakan Sakura yang memberontaknya.

"lepaskan!"

"Sakura-chan"

Lagi, Naruto memanggil lirih Sakura masih dengan posisi memeluknya.

"aku berjanji akan membuatmu lepas dari penderitaan"

"!"

"aku berjanji tak akan membiarkanmu menderita lagi lebih dari ini"

Apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto? Naruto seakan mengetahui apa yang dialami oleh Sakura. Sakurapun berhenti dari rontaanya, merasakan hangat pelukan Naruto. Sakura terdiam, seolah ada pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya.

"a..a-pa maksudmu?"

"berjanjilah"

"?"

"berjanjilah untuk tidak menjauhiku lagi Saku-chan"

Sakura masih tidak mengerti maksud dari Naruto, maksud dari sikap Naruto. Tapi dia terdiam kini dalam pelukan Naruto dan dengan pertanyaan yang menggelayuti dihatinya. Benarkah ini?.

Desiran angin menggeraikan rambut pink Sakura, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Sakura. Mencium aroma cherry dipundak Sakura, sementara Sakura yang masih bingung kini hanya terdiam dalam dekapan Naruto. Menatap sayu Naruto yang terpejam menutup matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori mendribble bolanya, dan kemudian dengan cepat dia berlari kearah ring dan memasukan bola. Gerakanya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berjalan sendiri disisi lapangan.

"Saku-chan!"

Sasori menghentikan aktivitas dribblenya dan menghampiri Sakura

"se..senpai"

"kau mau pulang?"

"eh iya"

"kalau begitu biar aku antar"

"tapi senpaikan sedang latihan?"

"tak apa Saku-chan. Ayo.."

Sasori menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya menuju parkiran sekolah, saat melewati parkiran. 'apakah ini sudah saatnya?' tidak.. Sasori tidak boleh gegabah begitu saja. Sasori bisa merasakan jemari lentik Sakura yang melingkar disekitar pinggangnya. Sekilas, Sasori menatap wajah teduh Sakura dibalik spion kaca motornya. Sasori ragu, seakan ada hal yang mengganggu dirinya. Sasori memejamkan hazelnya, tidak. Dia tidak boleh ragu sekarang. Sasori harus berani mengambil keputusan, salah langkah sedikit saja dia bisa kehilangan semuanya. Semua keinginanya.

"ini bukan jalan kerumahku"

"eh.. aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

Sasori menelusuri jalan, membelah jalanan yang banyak ditumbuhi pepohonan dengan daun yang rimbun. Sepanjang jalan Sakura dibuat kagum, jalan yang mereka lewati begitu indah. Sasori memberhentikan motornya dekat dengan salah satu pohon besar.

"ayo Sakura"

Dan pemandangan yang menentramkan disuguhkan saat emerald Sakura menatap hamparan danau yang airnya begitu jernih dan suasana yang begitu damai dan hening. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menghirup segarnya udara di sekitar danau. Merasakan desiran air menghempaskan surai pinknya. tanpa sadar.. Sasori tersenyum, mengamati Sakura yang sedang menikmati indahnya danau.

"tempat ini sangat indah senpai"

"aku senang kau menyukai tempat favoritku"

Sakura menatap Sasori, kemudian dia tersenyum sekilas. Senyuman yang indah dimata Hazel Sasori..

"ehm Sakura.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"ya senpai?"

"aku tak tau waktu yang tepat, dan aku rasa utarakan maksudku padamu.. sejak pertama melihatmu kau tampak berbeda, kau tidak seperti gadis biasanya yang aku kenal"

"..."

"aku menyukai.. Sakura... sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura sempurna membulatkan emeraldnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, kebahagiaan itu seakan nyata menghampirinya. Menghentikan rotasi waktu hanya untuk beberapa saat, Sasori menatapnya begitu lamat dan seakan penuh dengan kesungguhan dan meminta jawaban kebersediaan Sakura untuk bersama denganya. Sakura diam, namun senyuman itu mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"ehm.."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, tanda dia setuju dengan permintaan Sasori. Senyum diwajah Sasoripun mengembang

"terima kasih Sakura"

Sasori merapatkan tubuhnya dan meraih punggung Sakura, kemudian memeluknya dalam dekapan hangat. Yang Sakura rasakan adalah kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hatinya, Sasori mengusap lembut punggung Sakura. Lantas dia tersenyum.. senyum yang tidak bisa terbaca oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

 **Naruto pov**

Apa aku sudah terlambat?

Apa semuanya akan berakhir disini begitu saja?. Apa aku akan menyerah?

Tidak!.

Tapi...

Kenapa rasanya dadaku terasa sakit? Mengapa dada ini terasa sakit pada hal aku tak terluka sama sekali..

Kenapa..

Kenapa..

Rasanya seakan dihujam seribu jarum yang tajam menembus jantung. Tapi fana, tak nyata sama sekali..

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan.. Sakura-ku dia tersenyum dengan mahluk merah itu. Kenapa rasanya begitu nyeri di dada?.

Aku hanya bisa memandang Sakura dari kejauhan, melihatnya bersama duduk ditaman. Dan aku bisa merasakan, beberapa tatapan mata yang menusuk mengarah pada Sakura. Aku hanya bisa diam. Bakka! Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Setelah semua ini?. Aku fikir tak akan ada yang berani mendekati Sakura. Nyatanya aku salah!. Sakura cantik, terlalu cantik untuk disadari oleh manusia bodoh itu, terlalu cantik dibandingkan dengan gadis sebayanya. Sekarang? Sakura dekat dengan orang lain menimbulkan hal ganjil yang tumbuh di dadaku entah apa namanya. Aku hanya bisa memandangi kedekatan mereka dari kejauhan dengan mataku, atau lebih tepatnya dengan kekuatan mataku melihat mereka dengan jelas dari radius beberapa meter. Aku hanya bisa mengumpat tajam. Oh Sakura, tidak-kah kau mengerti selama ini aku menantimu?

 **End of Naruto pov**

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut ketelinganya, sedangkan Sasori memandangi Sakura penuh dengan rasa sayangnya sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ada yang menghujam jantung didada Sasori, tidak ini bukanlah hal yang salah.

"ada apa Sasori senpai?"

"ah tidak Saku-chan. Hei, bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau berhenti memanggilku senpai?"

"gomen aku lupa. Eh bagai mana dengan Sasori-nii?"

"tidak buruk. Umur kitakan hanya terpaut setahun, benarkan Saki?"

Sakurapun merona ketika Sasori memanggilnya dengan panggilan Saki

"hhmm.."

Sasori tersenyum, kemudian mendekap Sakura untuk bersandar dibahunya, dan Sasoripun membelai surai merah muda Sakura. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat ganjil kearah mereka berdua. Sakura tau ini salah, teman-temanya pasti akan jauh lebih menghujat dan membullyan. Ah bahkan Sakura tak punya teman sama sekali, tapi apa salahnya? Sakura juga layak dan berhak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan setelah apa yang dialaminya selama ini. Sakura mencoba untuk menulikan telinganya, membutakan matanya tentang pandangan siswa KHS tentang dirinya juga hubunganya denga Sasori. Sakura ingin bahagia, dan dia baru saja mereguk kebahagiaan itu. Sakura tak mungkin melepaskan kebahagiaan yang baru saja diraihnya bukan?.

"ini.."

Sasori menyodorkan sesuatu

"cokelat?"

"hmm"

"tapi ini kan bukan.."

"sssttt.."

Jari telunjuk Sasori menghentikan perkataan Sakura.

"aku memberikanya karena aku mau. Selama ini kau hanya makan dikelas dengan bekal bawaanmu saja bukan?"

"arigatou Sasori-nii"

"doita Saki.."

Beberapa menit lagi waktu istirahat akan habis. Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya, beberapa siswa lain tampak memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

"nah Saki sepertinya aku harus masuk ke kelas duluan karena kelasku ada dilantai atas"

"baiklah Sasori-nii"

"aku duluan Saki"

Emerald Sakura menatap kepergian laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Wajahnya tersenyum tipis, kemudian Sakurapun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Memasukan sebatang cokelat yang diberikan oleh Sasori ke saku roknya, dan bergegas menuju ke kelas. Yang Sakura dapati sepanjang lorong adalah.. semua siswa KHS seolah menghentikan aktivitas mereka ketika Sakura lewat dan berjalan. Sakura melihat sekelilingi, semua tatapan mata seolah menyorotinya. Ada yang hanya diam menatap dan memperhatikan. Ada pula yang membisikan sesuatu. Sakura menunduk, nyalinya seolah menciut ketika dihadapkan situasi seperti sekarang ini. Sakura tergesa mencepatkan jalanya dan segera memasuki kelas. Namun ketika beberapa langkah akan memasuki kelas tanpa sengaja Sakura terpeleset dan menyebabkan Sakura terjatuh.

 **Bruuk**

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"eh tidak apa-apa"

Cokelat yang diberikan oleh Sasoripun jatuh, akan tetapi Sakura tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Sakura bisa melihat seorang yang membantunya bernama Saara dari name tag-nya.

"a-ano aku harus memasuki kelas"

"iya lain kali hati-hati ya"

Sakura langsung memasuki kelas. Sedangkan gadis yang diketahui bernama Saara hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Sakura yang memang bersebelahan kelas dengan dirinya.

"kenapa kau membiarkanya saja Saara?"

Matsuri mendekat, seolah memprovokasi Saara.

"aku.. a-aku"

"sejak dulu kau suka dengan Sasori senpai kan?"

"ya tapi aku tidak tega denganya Matsuri-chan"

Matsuri mendesah

"kau memang terlalu baik yah?"

Saara diam. Hatinya penuh dengan kebimbangan

"aku dengar rumor mengatakan Sakura adalah gadis yang aneh"

"eh?"

"kau tau?.. dia datang saat pagi-pagi buta kesekolah, gadis penyendiri dan jarang bergaul. Aku yakin sekali dia bahkan tidak punya teman sama sekali. Dan.. apakah kau tau Saara, Sakura sangat aneh. Dia kadang mendengar suara aneh dan membuat kegaduhan dikelas ketika sensei Anko sedang mengajar"

Saara memang sempat mendengar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah gadis aneh. Bahkan julukan penyihirpun melekat pada diri Sakura, tapi Saara fikir itu hanya sekedar rumor belaka dan bullyan jail teman-temanya.

.

.

.

Bell tanda pulang sekolah berdering, beberapa murid menyambut riang akan tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini. Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukanya kedalam tas, setelah dirasanya semua beres Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas. Saat sampai didepan pintu kelas Sakura dikejutkan dengan sosok bayangan hitam yang selama ini selalu mengusik kehidupan dan memporak-porandakan dirinya. Emerald Sakura membulat, bulu kuduknya berdiri remang. Jarak bayangan itu kian hari seolah semakin dekat!

 **Degg**

Jantung Sakura seolah dipaksa untuk memacu cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan tenaga karena lemas akan baru saja yang dilihatnya Sakurapun berjalan mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian dia berlari cepat sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindar. Sakura lebih tercenung lagi ternyata bell tanda pelajaran masih berdering. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa suasana sekolah tampak begitu sepi? Tak ada siswa satupun kecuali dirinya!. Awalnya Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan seolah tergesa. Tapi kini dia berlari berusaha menghindar dari bayangan sialan yang selalu membuntutinya.

Hoss..hoshh.. Sakura terengah, dia baru saja sampai dikoridor sekolah. Sakura memegang kedua lututnya membungkukan badan untuk sekedar meraup oksigen karena kehabisan nafas. Dan... pemandangan.. seolah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Suasana sekolah normal, bahkan ada siswa yang berlalu lalang pulang sekolah. Namun beberapa siswa sempat melirik melihat Sakura yang terengah menstabilkan nafas. Mereka berpandangan heran, Sakura melihat sekeliling. Semua orang seakan memandang dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian. Apa lagi sekarang?

Sakura menelan ludahnya yang terasa serat ditenggorokan.

 **Pluk**

 **Pluk**

 **pluk**

beberapa siswa KHS berkumpul mengelilingi Sakura, Sakura menghalau lemparan telur busuk yang mengenai seragamnya tanpa berani melihat kearah sorotan mata yang dengan tega melemparkanya dengan telur busuk. Namun lemparan telur itu seakan berhenti, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memeluk dan melindungi dirinya dari lemparan telur.

"Naruto.."

Greb..

Naruto mempererat pelukanya kepada Sakura, dan menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk Sakura dari lemparan telur dan tepung yang mengotori seragam. Dan lemparan telur itupun berhenti manakala Naruto melindungi Sakura. Kemudian Naruto melihat dengan tatapan tajam kearah siswa KHS yang berani melampari Sakura dengan telur busuk. Dan beberapa dari siswa itu tampak Samui membelalakan matanya seolah tak percaya Naruto melindungi Sakura. Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto seolah kehilangan tenaga, setelah berlari dair sosok mahluk hitam yang muncul secara tiba-tiba kini hal lebih buruk menimpa dirinya. Sakura merasa letih tak bertenaga, dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau bukan Naruto yang menahanya, kemudian menopang tubuhnya dalam gendongan Naruto. Sakura lemas dan pucat, disisa kesadaranya yang memudar emerald Sakura bisa melihat Naruto melindungi dirinya.

'arigatou Naruto-kun' Sakura hanya bisa berkata dalam hatinya, kemudian emeraldnya menutup sempurna dan sebulir air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Naruto menggendong Sakura ketempat yang menurut dirinya aman dari kejailan siswa KHS yang melempari Sakura dengan telur busuk. Dia mengacuhkan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang kotor akibat ulah anak-anak yang menjaili Sakura. Yang penting Sakura aman, aman berada didekatnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Perlahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Dia memegangi kepalanya dan masih merasakan pusing menghantam kepalanya. Sakura mendelik mana kala mengetahui dirinya tidak memakai seragam lagi, dan dia terbangun bukan dikamarnya sendiri. Ruangan kamar itu cukup asing, dengan bernuansakan kamar yang temaran dan terkesan maskulin.

"dimana aku?"

Sakura mencoba bangkit, namun sebuah tangan berwarna tan secara tiba-tiba menahanya.

"kau aman dan berada dirumahku sekarang"

Sakura tercenung, tapi dia masih merasakan pusing.

"bukan aku yang mengganti pakaianmu, tapi pembantuku. Tenang dan beristirahatlah untuk sementara Sakura.."

"tapi.."

Naruto mempererat genggaman tanganya dijemari lentik Sakura

"percayalah padaku. aku tidak akan menyakitimu Sakura.. seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu"

"arigatou Naruto"

"Sakura.."

Naruto bangkit, kemudian dia berpaling dan menatap jendela kamar dengan sedikit cahaya.

"ikutlah bersamaku"

"?"

Naruto membalikan punggungnya dan menghadap Sakura

"ikutlah bersamaku Sakura, aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Pergilah bersamaku dan meninggalkan semuanya, semua hal yang membuat dirimu merasa tersakiti"

Apa maksud dari ajakan Naruto?

"ano.. aku tak mengerti maksudmu"

Naruto mendesah, merasa kesulitan untuk membujuk Sakura.

"ayo pergi denganku"

"maaf tapi sebaiknya aku pulang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sementara Naruto masih memandanginya, dengan tatapan penuh artian harapan akan dirinya.

"baik. Aku antar kau pulang, ini sudah larut malam"

Setelah bersiap-siap Narutopun mengantar Sakura pulang menuju rumah Sakura. Dan sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi dengan kekosongan tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan sepatah katapun. Sakura masih sibuk berkutat dengan fikiranya, tentang mahluk hitam yang mengikutinya, tentang kejadian hari ini. Sakura tidak habis fikir kenapa teman-teman satu sekolahanya begitu tega kepada dirinya. Sementara naruto merasa frustasi berbagai fikiran seakan berkecamuk menenggelamkan dirinya. Naruto dan Sakura sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing, saat sedang menyetir mobil Naruto melirik kearah Sakura sekilas, tangan Sakura masih gemetar dan Naruto masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sisa dari ketakutan diwajah sakura yang menunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"sudah sampai"

"terima kasih Naruto"

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan langsung memasuki rumahnya, sementara Naruto hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sakura yang menjauh darinya. 'aku pasti akan membawamu pergi Sakura'. Kemudian Naruto langsung memacu gas mobilnya melaju kencang membelah jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
